Free Game?
by xXBella.MuerteXx
Summary: What happens when one of Kagome's school friends goes after InuYasha when she thinks that Kagome is completely over him?


_**Free Game?**_

**An InuYasha Fanfic One-Shot.**

**A/N: Just another thought floating around in my head. Also, one of Kagome's friends might be a little OOC... **

**There's hardly even a lime in my fic but I'm rating this as M just to be safe.**

**Other than that,**

**Enjoy!**

"_Errrrrrrrrrg..." _thought Kagome angrily as she stomped out of the well house in a huff. Once again, another pointless fight with InuYasha sent her packing and home in modern day Tokyo. _"I swear, that guy lives to annoy and infuriate me! Why can't he say anything nice to me?! It's not like it'll kill him!" _When she reached her room, she threw her yellow backpack to the side and collapsed on her bed. Once her head hit her soft and comfy pillow, all thoughts of the hot-headed hanyou flew out the window. _"It's so good to be home... in my own comfy bed..." _were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

"Way to go you jerk!" yelled Shippo. "You made her go home again!"

"Shut up, you little runt!" spat Inuyasha as he grabbed the little kitsune by the tail and held him up to his face.

"Hey! Put me down!" whined Shippo.

"Sure." said InuYasha dryly as he dropped him. Shippo fell to the ground with a thud and growled up at InuYasha while rubbing his sore bum.

"InuYasha, I think Shippo is right." said Miroku.

"Yeah, Kagome was kind enough to cook us a nice meal and you had to go and insult her." scolded Sango.

"YEAH!" glared Shippo. Kirara mewed in Sango's arms.

"Arg..., forget you guys!" snapped InuYasha as he leapt off into the forest to find a nice tree to sulk in. The group just sighed and shook their heads. They knew he was in love with Kagome and InuYasha knew he did too but, of course, his tough and manly pride just had to keep getting in the way. Again. And again.

"Come on, guys!" complained Kagome before she took a bite out of her WacDonalds burger. "I don't want to talk about it." Kagome felt like she could never get a break. There she was, sleeping peacefully in her room until her three friends barged in and dragged her to WacDonalds to get some food and hang out. She was always busy in both worlds. Fighting demons while hunting magical jewel shards in one and doing school work while making three other friends happy in the other. Hardly any time for sleep. Not to mention she was still pissed at InuYasha. He was the last person she wanted to talk or even think about.

"No! Tell us!" demanded Eri. "We want to know what your rude bad boy boyfriend did to you this time!"

"Did he go see his ex again?" asked Ayumi sympathetically. Kagome sighed.

"No, he was just being a jerk again. I cook him a nice meal and then he has to go and insult me and tell me how disgusting my omelettes were! I mean, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo liked them-"

"Who are they?" interrupted Eri with a surprised look. Kagome panicked.

"N-no one! Just nevermind!"

Eri opened her mouth to respond but Yuka cut her off, completely oblivious to the mystery people that her friend just named.

"That's awful! Why are you still with him?!" cried Yuka. Kagome was a bit relieved. She almost blew her cover. She could barely explain InuYasha to them without giving him or her time-traveling secret away so how the hell can she cover up her other friends back in the youkai-infested Feudal Era?

"I don't know..." sighed Kagome.

"So, do you think you're over him?" asked Ayumi.

"Definitely. We're through, I don't care what he does next! I want nothing to do with him!" seethed Kagome because of the sudden uproar of anger.

"So... you wouldn't care if he went off with another woman?" pressed Ayumi a little more.

"You know what? NO! I wouldn't care! He can do whatever he wants! I mean, he already does it anyways and when he's not, he insults me! I won't let him treat me like that anymore!" answered Kagome venomously. Deep down, she knew she was talking crap about not caring what InuYasha did with other women, even though he was no Miroku. It would devastate her but her current anger for the hanyou covered it up and ignored it.

"Really? Then-" started Yuka but Kagome interrupted her.

"Can we please stop talking about him?! I would rather not have to think about the jerk!" snapped Kagome. She was getting really tired of this. Every time she came back they would bombard her with questions about her mystery boyfriend.

"Sheesh, okay..." said Yuka and the girls let it drop but they didn't buy Kagome's answer.

"_I bet you would be hurt..." _thought Eri and Yuka sadly.

"_Damn you Kagome..." _thought InuYasha angrily as he was jumping through the forest towards the well. _"You didn't have to sit me that many times..." _he winced at the painful memory. But in the back of his mind spoke the voice of truth. His conscious. He knew that it was his fault that she went home. To be honest, he really did like that food. It didn't even burn his tongue! But of course, his pride got in the way and insulted her rather than get all mushy and compliment her. _"Whatever, I'll get 'er back."_

Kagome sighed when she walked into the kitchen of her home. She plopped down in a chair and let her head rest in her arms on the table. Her mother was at the sink doing the dishes.

"How were you friends, dear?" asked Kagome's mother cheerfully.

"Fine." mumbled Kagome.

"You look worn out, why don't you go to bed early?" suggested Ms. Higurashi. Kagome nodded as she pushed herself up from the table and sluggishly and dragged her worn body to her room.

"Hey!" called InuYasha as he pushed the sliding door to the side and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good evening InuYasha." greeted Ms. Higurashi with a warm smile. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, where's Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh, she went to bed. The poor thing is worn out." informed Kagome's mother. "Would you like to come back tomorrow or could I prepare a place for you to sleep here for the night?" InuYasha let out a growl of frustration.

"No, it's fine." he grumbled before he left. Ms. Higurashi smiled and chuckled to herself for a bit before finishing up the dishes.

"_The wench is already asleep?" _he thought as he landed outside her window. He looked in and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully in her bed with the covers pulled tightly up to her chin. He quietly pushed the window open and silently slipped it, shutting the window softly behind him.

When dawn arrived the sun's rays poured into Kagome's room, awakening her. She yawned as she sat up and stretched. She sighed; content. She was well rested without any interruptions or distractions. She thought she was alone and she heard an all too familiar masculine voice.

"Hey."

Kagome snapped her head to the right to see InuYasha sitting with his back against the wall opposite of her with his sword propped up against his shoulder. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Great, her morning was already shot.

"_Shit, she's still mad," _thought InuYasha before he responded. "I came to get ya, stupid! What else would I be here for?!" Kagome sighed.

"Of course..." mumbled Kagome as she averted her eyes to a different direction. InuYasha sighed in annoyance as he sat up.

"Okay, you're now up so get ready so we can go." said InuYasha. Kagome whipped around to glare at him with clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?!" she screeched. InuYasha winced as he flattened his sensitive ears on his head.

"Damn! Keep your voice down, wench!" spat InuYasha.

"You insult my cooking and then come over here and expect me to automatically go back with you with no apology?!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Keh, what's there to apologize about?" InuYasha muttered. Kagome was pissed. She could've sworn that steam was blowing out of her ears.

"AH! INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" InuYasha's eyes widened in fear as the beads around his neck started to glow.

"AHG!" yelled InuYasha as he plummeted to the carpet floor. Kagome glared as she got out of her bed to grab some clothes from her dresser.

"Too bad for you, I'm staying for a couple days. Stay here while I go take a shower." said Kagome to the floored hanyou; still scowling. As soon as Kagome's door slammed, InuYasha jumped to his feet and spun around to stare at the door.

"Damn, wench." mumbled InuYasha as he rubbed his sore head. Just then he smelled something. Something good. Her mother was cooking. InuYasha followed his nose and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Would you like more eggs, InuYasha?" asked Kagome's mother cheerfully.

"Sure," said InuYasha through a mouth full of food. Ms. Higurashi chuckled as she gave him another large helping of scrambled eggs. Right before InuYasha finished his fourth helping, Kagome's grandfather came through the door with Sota. The young boy's eyes lit up at the sight of his hero and role model.

"InuYasha! Cool, you're here!"

"Hey, kid." said InuYasha, still focused on his food.

"Where is Kagome?" asked Grandpa.

"She's bathing or something like that," mumbled InuYasha, still mad about Kagome's sit.

"Well, since you're here, you will help me with some chores around the shrine." stated Grandpa as he threw him a black bandana to cover his ears. InuYasha was about to retort but Ms. Higurashi cut him off.

"I'm sure Kagome will really appreciate you helping out around here." she smiled as InuYasha scowled a bit.

"Fine..." he muttered as he put on the bandana.

"Good, now help me store some pots," said Grandpa as he started to walk out. InuYasha groaned and followed.

"I really think we should have called first," said Ayumi as the three girls walked up the shrine steps.

"Nah, Kagome won't care!" replied Eri.

"Yeah, she didn't care when we surprised her in her room yesterday!" said Yuka obliviously. When the trio reached the steps, they could hear voices behind the shrine house. The girls walked around to the house and onto the main shrine grounds. They all gasped when they saw a man with long silver hair with a bandana on sitting on a step wearing a strange red kimono. His eyes closed and his head resting on his large hand as his elbow was supported by his knee. He looked maybe a few years older than they did. Eighteen? Maybe nineteen.

"Who's that?" whispered Eri in awe.

"Maybe the Higurashis' hired more help..." guessed Yuka. Ayumi remained silent. He was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He looked strong even though his baggy robes covered up the strong arms, legs, and abs that were most likely hiding underneath. She almost drooled at his masculine visage.

"That couldn't be Kagome's boyfriend...right?" asked Ayumi skeptically.

"Maybe, let's go see." said Yuka. The girls walked up to the man before they could say anything a greeting startled them.

"Oh hello girls!" greeted Grandpa. The sudden sound woke InuYasha with a start. He looked up to see three girls dressed in the exact same weird clothes that Kagome usually wore.

"Um, hello Mr. Higurashi." said Eri.

"Is Kagome here?" asked Yuka. Kagome's grandfather smiled.

"She sure it, follow me," replied Grandpa as he gestured them into the house. InuYasha got up to follow but one of the girls with the curly mid-length hair stood in the way. InuYasha just looked at her, slightly irritated.

"What?"

"Are you InuYasha? Kagome's boyfriend?" asked Ayumi. InuYasha just looked at her; a little confused. He didn't know exactly what she meant by 'boyfriend.' So he gave her his simple answer.

"Well, I am a boy and Kagome and I are friends, so yeah." he replied. Ayumi looked at him a little weirdly. _'So there mustn't be anything going on between him and Kagome since he didn't consider himself as her boyfriend in the usual romantic way. Plus she did say that she didn't care who he went out with so maybe she won't mind..Ah! But she's my friend! Isn't there some kind of rule about friends not dating their friend's exes? But she still said that she didn't care who...' _InuYasha noticed the conflicted look on her face.

"What's with you?" he asked. Ayumi snapped out of her inner conflict and looked up at him.

"Hey, we're all going to the mall, wanna come?" she asked hopefully. InuYasha remembered the last time when Kagome took him to the mall. Not his most favorite place in the world but if Kagome was going...

"Sure, I guess." InuYasha replied. Ayumi beamed.

"Great! Let's get you upstairs and changed! You can't wear those things to the mall!" she cheered as she dragged InuYasha into the house.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" InuYasha asked, slightly offended. When they reached Kagome's room they noticed that everyone has changed clothes. Kagome in a white skirt that looked similar to her green school one with a form-fitting navy blue long-sleeved shirt while the other two changed into skirts or shorts and t-shirts.

"Hey, what took ya?" asked Eri. Behind her, Kagome was freaking out.

"Excuse us!" yelled Kagome as she ran and shoved InuYasha out of the room. She turned back to face her stunned friends and laughed sheepishly. "It'll only be a moment Ayumi, feel free to borrow some clothes!" She then slammed the door. The three friends just looked at each other and shrugged.

"What were you two doing down there, Ayumi?" asked Eri. Ayumi blushed a little.

"I was just talking to him..." replied Ayumi nervously while averting her eyes in all directions and fiddling with her fingers.

"_Some thing must be up with her..." _thought Yuka suspiciously. _"I can always tell when people are lying. Especially Ayumi. She looked and sounded nervous and she couldn't even look me straight in the eye."_

"SO!" blurted out Ayumi, startling her friends. Ayumi desperately wanted to get off topic about her and Kagome's "boyfriend". "I' just going to find some clothes to wear for the mall, help me?" She smiled a big innocent one but her two friends still gave her an accusing look but then sighed and decided to drop it. For now.

As the girls and InuYasha were walking the streets of Tokyo, on their way to the mall, Kagome couldn't help but look back at Ayumi or what Ayumi was wearing. She was wearing a denim mini skirt that Kagome wasn't even aware that she had.

"_Did she cut my skirt to make it shorter?" _thought Kagome, enraged and terrified. She liked that skirt just the way it was before Ayumi decided to shorted it. Ayumi was also wearing a low V-neck cami to show some cleavage. _"Yeah, yeah, you have big boobs. You don't have to flaunt them that much!" _She was also wearing Kagome's forest green suede jacket with only two of the bottom buttons buttoned. To finish if off, Ayumi was also sporting some black stiletto heels that Kagome never wore. _"Why is she wearing stuff like that? Ayumi was always more conservative. Boy, if her dad saw her in the get-up..." _Kagome shivered at the thought. Ayumi's father had a very strict dress code that his daughter had to follow at all times or else she would be grounded intensely for who knows how long. The 4 B's. No butt, breasts, belly, or back. Or too much leg/thigh as well. But her father accepted the short green skirt since it was apart of her school uniform.

Kagome sighed and directed her gaze to InuYasha who was walking beside her. She smiled and blushed at how good her looked. She felt proud of herself that she managed to get him into modern clothes. Especially shoes and socks! He was wearing jeans, and a simple black t-shirt. He still had his black bandana on but his long silver hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail.

"The fuck you lookin' at, wench?" snapped InuYasha when he caught her staring. Kagome glared at him and looked away.

"You just look nice, that's all." retorted Kagome, still looking away. InuYasha blushed a little but then blew it off with his usually, "Keh".

"_You look nice too, Kagome."_

"Hey Kagome!" shouted Yuka excitedly as she pointed to a store. "The other day I saw a dress that would look great on you!"

"Yeah, you have to try it on!" cheered Eri as she and Yuka dragged Kagome into the store. Accidently leaving InuYasha and Ayumi behind, assuming that they would follow.

"What's in there?" asked InuYasha as he started to walk towards the store but Ayumi quickly grabbed his hand.

"_This is my chance to be alone with him and have him all to myself!" _thought Ayumi. "Oh, it's just a bunch of boring girl stuff that you wouldn't like. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" said InuYasha. Of course, he couldn't say no to food.

"So, how long have you and Kagome known each other?" asked Ayumi as she sipped her pop through a straw. InuYasha was wolfing down his teriyaki chicken and rice.

"Almost a year, I think." replied InuYasha with a mouth full of food.

"Where do you live?" asked Ayumi. InuYasha opened his mouth but then shut it. He remembered that he couldn't talk about the Feudal Era in Kagome's time. He began to sweat a little. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Uh...-er... on the other side of town?" replied InuYasha a little nervously. Hoping that she would buy it and drop it. Ayumi nodded.

"Oh, so where do you go to college?"

"I don't go to college." Ayumi beamed inside. _"Oh!! He really is bad boy!"_ Ayumi then had a devious thought.

"So, is InuYasha a gang name or what?" InuYasha looked at her, confused.

"No, InuYasha is my real name." he replied then stuffed some more rice into his mouth.

"_It's his real name too! That's so sexy!"_ squealed Ayumi in her head. A devious thought suddenly came to mind. Ayumi looked down at the shirt she was wearing and grinned.

"Oh, InuYasha..." she purred. InuYasha grunted a response while he was busy chewing and swallowing his food. He gulped when he saw a devious glint in her eye.

"Where are they?!" shouted Kagome as she looked around the spot where they left them. Nobody noticed that Inuyasha and Ayumi were missing since Yuka and Eri were too busy shoving dresses in Kagome's face to try on. Kagome tried on a pretty midnight blue dress. She stepped out of the dressing room so everyone could see, especially InuYasha but she only found Eri and Yuka squealing on how cute she looked in it. Disappointed and worried, Kagome pointed out that InuYasha or Ayumi were no where in sight. Panicking, Kagome dashed back into the dressing room to get changed. When she got out, Eri quickly took the dress to put it on hold and they dashed out of the store.

"Where could they be?" asked Yuka. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Let's try the food court!" demanded Kagome and they all took off running. _"InuYasha should be there, if there's food... he'll be there."_

"What?" asked InuYasha, a little freaked out about the way the weird girl across from him was looking at him. She giggled and stood up to lean on her hands on the table, jutting out her chest a bit. InuYasha blushed and gulped.

"I think you got a little sauce... here, let me get if for you..." she said smoothly as she leaned over the small table as reached a hand out. InuYasha was panicky as the girl's breasts and hand got closer and closer to his face. He then heard a familiar voice from afar.

"**InuYasha!!"**

"Hey, is that Kagome?" asked InuYasha as he turned his head to look behind him. Ayumi scowled.

"_Darn it!" _she frowned but jumped quickly back into action. "Come on, InuYasha!" demanded Ayumi as she tugged on his arm to get him up. "There's something that I want to show you!"

"But I think that was Kago-"

"Trust me, it wasn't, now come on, let's go!" urged Ayumi as they dashed out of the food court.

"Okay, girls." stated Kagome once they reached the huge food court. "They've got to be around here some where! Look at every table and in every line!"

"Hey hey! Stop pulling on my arm!" complained InuYasha once they exited through the south exit of the mall. "Why are we outside?" he asked as he looked around.

"It's just nice out here." replied Ayumi with a smile. "Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him down a path. InuYasha blushed.

"_What the hell is this girl doing?"_

"Well, I checked every line; nothing." reported Yuka when she ran up to Kagome. Just then, Eri ran up too.

"They aren't at any of the tables either." added Eri. Kagome was freaking out. They weren't any where! Not even in the bathrooms! Kagome was desperate enough to check in the men's room after she checked the women's but she soon got shooed out by security. That was a little embarrassing since the middle aged female security guard gave her a disgusted look but the men in the bathroom didn't seem to mind her presence. When they left the food court, Kagome turned around at the sound of some wolf whistles and blushed from embarrassment when she recognized the men from the bathroom.

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" sighed Ayumi dreamily as she snuggled closer on to InuYasha's arm. He wasn't listening, just twitching his eye and gaping his mouth at the awkward way Ayumi was clinging to his arm.

"_What the fuck...?"_

"Hmm... InuYasha...?" purred Ayumi as they sat down under a large tree.

"What?" InuYasha choked out. This girl was really starting to freak him out.

"I had a nice time with you today." she said softly as she snuggled even closer to her. InuYasha face was as red as his fire rat coat. He couldn't respond. Only gulp. "You know what would be a perfect ending to this perfect day?" InuYasha gulped again at the naughty look in her eyes.

"Wha-AH" yelled InuYasha as Ayumi flung one leg over his hips, straddling him. After she yanked off her jacket, her hands went immediately into his hair, pulling at the loose pony tail so his wild silver hair fell free around his shoulders and down his back. InuYasha was glad that she didn't notice the absence of human ears. Thank Kami for thick long hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" yelled InuYasha but Ayumi shoved her chest into his, pinning him to the tree.

"Your hair is so sexy..." she purred seductively as her lips dove to his neck and her hands made their way up his shirt. Over his rock hard abs and up to his firm pecs. .

"Ayumi!" he said sternly. "You have to stop!" This wasn't right at all. What the hell was this girl doing? He hardly knew her. She jerked her head up and glared at him.

"_I have to stop her. I absolutely CANNOT let Kagome see me like this. She's already sick of me running off to see Kikyo, I can't imagine how she'd feel if she saw us. It's not like I have feelings for this crazy girl._" he thought frantically.

"Why?" she growled. "I know you want me!" and she ground her hips into his for emphasis..

"_Fuck, I'm not even the least bit stiff. But Kami, if this was Kagome... DAMN IT! I can't get hard thinking about Kagome and give Ayumi the wrong idea! DAMN IT!"_

"No, I don't! Now get off!" he yelled as he gently but firmly lifted the forceful girl off of him.

"What's wrong? Aren't I attractive to you?" spat Ayumi as she continued to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't even know you that well!" yelled InuYasha.

"Then would you like to get to know me better?" asked Ayumi hopefully. InuYasha sighed. He was horrible at things like this. He could only think up of mushy stuff that could ruin his pride. But I guess he had to. She was Kagome's friend.

"_Why does Kagome have such crazy friends in her world?"_

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you." he started out. Ayumi's face fell a bit.

"What? Are you still not over you ex or Kagome?" accused Ayumi. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"What are you talking ab-"

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha and Ayumi looked over to see Kagome, Eri, and Yuka running towards them.

Oh, InuYasha! Thank goodness we found you!" sighed Kagome in relief when she reached them but then her face fell a little in sadness and shock. Ayumi's shirt was exposing too much cleavage, her skirt was hiked up. InuYasha hair was messy and his shirt was hiked up as well, showing part of his stomach.

"Ayumi!" called Eri and Yuka. Ayumi looked up at them and gave them a little wave and an ashamed smile.

"Geez, Ayumi! Put on a shirt!" scolded Eri when they noticed how much of Ayumi was hanging out. She blushed and reached behind her to get the green jacket that she borrowed from Kagome.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" asked Kagome. She was almost of the verge of tears. She didn't need words to explain to her what was going on. The picture was clear enough.

"What were you two doing?" asked Yuka horrified. A sob escaped from Kagome causing Eri and Yuka to spin around to look at her.

"Oh... Kagome..." said Eri sympathetically as she reached a hand out.

"Kagome..." whispered InuYasha. Ashamed of himself.

"Listen, Kagome..." Ayumi started. But Kagome cut her off.

"Shut it, Ayumi! I don't wanna hear it!" she choked out. Ayumi flinched at her words. "I have to go." and she took off running. InuYasha got up and fixed his shirt and ran after Kagome.

"Put on the jacket and let's go." snapped Eri as she turned around to walk away. Yuka glared then followed Eri. Ayumi sighed, ashamed as her self as she put on the jacket that Kagome had lent to her. This time, buttoning it up all the way.

"Kagome, wait!" called InuYasha when he caught up to her.

"Don't talk to me you bastard! I can't believe you come over here just to fuck one of my friends!" screamed Kagome. InuYasha was taken back a little. Kagome never swore.

"Kagome... please, listen..." InuYasha tried again. Kagome still wouldn't listen.

"SIT!"

"AGH!" Kagome still kept running away, wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve.

"_How could you InuYasha?"_ Kagome thought that InuYasha wasn't following anymore until she felt two familiar strong arms wrap around her waist.

"InuYasha! Si-" but a large clawed hand covered her mouth from saying the dreadful word of subjugation. Kagome struggled a little in his arms but she knew fighting against him was futile. Once he got a good hold of her, he leapt off into the sky. Leaping from building top to building top until they reached the shrine. He didn't want to go through the front door and risk having Kagome's family seeing her and he really didn't want to answer questions right now so he went through Kagome's bedroom window. By the time they reached the shrine Kagome had already calmed down and was sobbing quietly.

It tore his heart apart.

He gently laid Kagome on her bed and rubbed her back while she cried into the pillow.

She cried for another good ten minutes then it halted to small sobs and whimpers.

"Kagome?" asked InuYasha. "You okay?"

"Tell me." demanded Kagome in a muffled voice, her face still buried in her pillow.

"What?" asked InuYasha as he leaned a little closer. Kagome took a deep breath and got up to look at him.

"Tell me everything that happened." repeated Kagome. Her face was emotionless. Her pale cheeks were tear stained, her eyes red, puffy, and wet. Her nose pink. She would've thought that she looked like shit but to InuYasha...

"_You're still fucking gorgeous."_

"Please, tell me everything and I'll believe you." said Kagome almost desperately. InuYasha was surprised. He expected her to yell at him and sit him some more. "Please... just tell me." pleaded Kagome, her eyes started to tear up again. InuYasha nodded as he got up. Kagome looked at him with a questioning look then squealed when he lifted her up. He sat down on Kagome's bed, his back against her pillows and pulled her down to cradle her in his lap and arms. Kagome looked up at him stunned.

"I'm do not love nor am I sexually attracted to Ayumi." he began.

"Then why-" InuYasha put a clawed finger to Kagome's full lips to silence her.

"Let me finish." Kagome nodded and remained quiet.

"But I don't think Ayumi can say the same thing." he continued.

"So she tried to seduce you?" guessed Kagome. InuYasha nodded.

"Okay."

InuYasha's eyes widened and his ears perked right up.

"_Okay? She's okay?! She believes me?!"_

"I've been traveling with you long enough to know who you really are. You're no Miroku. I am surprised that Ayumi did what she did but then again... I could see her doing it. I mean, her father is so strict on her. Constantly nagging her about grades, appearance, politeness, and having boyfriends is totally out of the question. She had to be a perfect good girl. A father's dream. Only time could tell when she would finally snap. I think her "bad girl" act of trying to seduce you gave her a rush that she craved."

InuYasha nodded in understanding.

"Kagome!" called InuYasha's mother from downstairs. "Ayumi is here to see you."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"I'll be right back." said Kagome as she slipped out of InuYasha's arms and out the door. InuYasha continued to sit there and wait.

"Hey," said Ayumi quietly as Kagome made her way down the stairs.

"Hi." replied Kagome, her face hard. Ayumi was standing by the front door with a draw-sling bag in her hand. Kagome noticed that she changed out her mall clothes and into jeans and a thin sweat shirt. When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, Ayumi started.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome." said Ayumi sadly lowering her eyes. "That was a real bitchy thing to do. I should have known that you didn't mean everything you said about InuYasha when you were venting off of anger towards him. It's just that... my dad..."

"It's okay." interrupted Kagome. "I guess I was pretty convincing when I said that I wanted nothing to do with him and that I wouldn't care if he ran off with his ex or another woman."

"I know but there's that whole, 'friends don't date their friend's exes.'" replied Ayumi. Kagome nodded.

"And I just want you to know that it was all _**my**_ doing. _**I**_ dragged InuYasha along with me alone, _**I**_ came on to him, _**I**_ forced myself on him. _**He**_ tried to stop _**me**_ but _**I**_ wouldn't listen."

"I know." Kagome replied. Ayumi remained silent. They both stayed quiet for a moment until Kagome broke it.

"But I guess I can still forgive you."

Ayumi's head shot up and her brown eyes were wide. Incredulous.

"You-you can? Why?! How?!" blurted out Ayumi. Kagome smiled a small one.

"Well, you were honest enough to come to my house and confess everything. Besides, if InuYasha and I were going out, I trust that you wouldn't pull that stunt."

Ayumi shook her head madly.

"N-no! Of course I wouldn't! He would definitely be off limits! Not that he isn't already. I would never do that to you...again."

Kagome smiled and Ayumi smiled back.

"Oh!" she suddenly said. Kagome looked at her with a questioning look.

"Your clothes are in this bag." she said as she reached out to give the bag to Kagome.

"Thanks," smiled Kagome as she took the bag.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not for letting me borrow them..." laughed Ayumi a little sheepishly. Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"And yeah, about your skirt. I'm sorry I cut it, I'll get you a new one."

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I have to get home now for dinner. I'll see you later?" asked Ayumi hopefully. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, see ya later."

Ayumi smiled and they hugged before Ayumi waved good bye and walked out the door. Kagome waved her off with a smile then shut the door. She sighed in relief and walked back up stairs to her room where InuYasha was still waitng.

"How'd it go?" asked InuYasha when Kagome walked in.

"It went fine, she explained herself and apologized." said Kagome. "I also forgave her."

"Keh, you're always so forgiving..." muttered InuYasha. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So... you're not mad anymore?" asked InuYasha. Kagome shook her head.

"Good." said InuYasha bluntly as he put his index finger under Kagome's chin to bring it up for a kiss.

**A/N: Yes, I had to end it with a kiss like every other romance fic. Yes, I'm a sap but oh well! Sheesh, this fic was about 16 pages on WP. I hope you guys like it! Remember, NO FLAMES but Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**

**One last thing...**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **


End file.
